The Information Age, also known as the Digital Age or Computer Age is characterized by the ability to generate, process, transfer, and share information in a negligible amount of time. Furthermore, wireless communication services conducted on a network of computing systems over the Internet have played an important role in technical progression of the Information Age. In addition, wireless communication services are continually becoming more widely used and more versatile. Moreover, some wireless communication services have the ability to transfer wireless communication, including, for example, text message using short message service (SMS) on mobile computing devices.
Furthermore, instant messaging (IM) mobile solutions can enhance conventional SMS wireless communication. For example, Mobile Instant Messaging (MIM) can enhance SMS through the use of suitable Internet Protocol (IP) technology and presence information. Moreover, the mobile industry includes one or more of SMS and IM clients, and SMS Centers (SMSCs) and IM enablers to service SMS and IM clients. In addition, as SMS becomes more and more widespread, it is likely to be relied on for wirelessly transmitting messages in a broad spectrum of computing technologies over the Internet.